


A Playful Interlude

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Come play, Dom!Cas, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub!Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes a cue from one of Dean's dreams and explores Dean's body, especially one area in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playful Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willbakefordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/gifts).



> This is for Willbakefordean, who thought nipple play was sorely lacking in Destiel fics....and I agreed!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Castiel delighted in the way Dean wriggled and squirmed around on the bed, straining at his bonds. After thoroughly kissing him until he was breathless, Castiel had stripped Dean, shoving him onto the bed to tie him down spread eagle. Dean could arch his back and slightly twist his torso, but otherwise, he was completely captive to Castiel's whims. And Castiel wanted to watch his lover _squirm_. 

“Christ, you're so sensitive,” Castiel murmured, as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger, his brain fogged over by the same hazy lust he saw reflected in Dean's face, eyes clenched shut, teeth pressing down into his bottom lip as he tried to contain his gasps. Well that wouldn't do at all, Castiel thought as he pulled up on the bit of flesh, twisting a bit, satisfied when Dean let loose with an “ahhh god!”, his back arching up, eye flying wide open. Castiel leaned over, laving the abused nub with the flat of his tongue, giving it a few flicks before he sat back up.

Propped up on one elbow, he ran a hand across Dean's chest, down the flat planes of his stomach, almost to where he knew Dean wanted him to go, before moving back up, hand gliding across Dean's feverish skin. Dean bucked his hips, a strained “please Cas” falling from his lips. Castiel looked down at Dean's cock, hard and straining, the head flushed red, slick with fluid. Castiel shook his head. “Not yet, Dean. I'm busy at the moment. Be patient.”

Castiel grasped at the other nipple, plucking at it repeatedly while he licked and nibbled at the other, capturing it between his teeth to flick his tongue over it. Dean tried to twist away and Castiel slapped at his thigh. “Stop that,” he breathed out. “I'm giving these the attention they need.” Castiel paused a moment before adding, “the attention that you dreamed about a while back.”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?” Dean panted out and Castiel watched his face carefully, not even sure if Dean would remember the dream or not.

“You woke me one night,” Castiel said, pressing the pad of his index finger to one nipple, rolling it around. “You were dreaming about me, teasing you like this, do you remember it?” Castiel watched as Dean swallowed very carefully, mouth working to form words, a protest he thought, but Castiel could see the dawning realization in his eyes, that he did remember, and had no idea that Castiel even knew about it. Castiel smiled in triumph. “You remember.”

He moved off the bed, making quick work of his pants and shirt before he climbed onto the bed, straddling Dean's waist, moving until Dean's cock was pressed right up against his back. “I watched you that night, caught in the dream. Hands clasped above your head as if you were actually held captive.” Castiel took both nipples between his fingers, rolling and twisting slowly, his body keeping Dean's flat the bed. “You were so good for me, even then. Teasing yourself. Pleading.” Castiel raised his body up and then down, allowing Dean's length to slide along the crack of his ass, giving the tiniest bit of friction, just enough to make Dean whimper.

“You don't know how bad I wanted to wake you, fuck you right then.” Castiel slid one of his hands down Dean's chest, the other wrapped around his own length and he stroked slowly, Dean's eyes tracking his movements hungrily.

“Cas,” he whined. “I want you in my mouth, please Cas.”

Castiel shook his head, hand working slowly, moving his body to let Dean's cock slide along his ass now and then, grunting when the slick head would slip past his ass cheeks. “It was one of the hottest things I'd seen, watching you come that way.” Angling his dick down, he pressed it against Dean's chest, smearing precome along his skin, leaning down to lick at it. “I came with you, fucking into my fist.” He moved back up to suck at Dean's nipples again, moving from one to the other with wet, sucking sounds until the were red and swollen, oversensitive, each kiss and lick pulling shaky groans from Dean's lips. Castiel sat back, moving his body up until his cock was right at Dean's mouth.

“Lick,” he commanded and Dean's tongue darted out, lapping at the salty fluid oozing from the slit. Castiel sighed, eyes cast downward, watching as Dean worked his tongue over and around the head, grunting when a particularly spectacular lick caused fluid to spurt out on Dean's lips. His tongue swiped out to catch it before he continued flicking it against Castiel's dick. “Your mouth is always so fucking perfect, Dean,” Castiel groaned, leaning forward to grasp at the headboard, his shaft sliding past Dean's lips into that perfect wet heat. Dean pushed his head forward greedily, trying to swallow him down and Castiel's head fell back, sparks of pleasure pooling low in his belly. “There you go, good boy. Take it all.”

Castiel fucked into Dean's mouth, legs shaking as the sensations built, making his skin feel too tight, barely holding himself together. When Dean hallowed out his cheeks, the suction took Castiel's breath away and he pulled back, hand wrapping around the base of his shaft. “Open your mouth,” he said lowly, voice wrecked. The sight of Dean, mouth open and waiting pushed him over, and the tight feeling surrounding him shattered, his moans loud and ragged as jacked himself, watching as he came in long, hot spurts across Dean's tongue, which he swallowed, straining forward to lick Castiel clean, pulling the softening flesh into his mouth to suck at lightly.

Castiel pulled away, exhaling harshly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean's, tongue slipping into Dean's mouth to taste himself. Dean grunted as their tongues slid together and he wrenched his mouth away, gasping, “Cas,  _please..._ ” punctuating it with a buck of his hips. Castiel chuckled darkly as he kissed his way down Dean's body, making a quick stop to give his nipples another tease, before he wrapped his lips around Dean's cock.

~*~

Dean pressed his head into the pillow, boneless. “You're going to be the death of me, Cas.”

Castiel huffed a laugh as he lightly rubbed at one of Dean's wrists, moving up to the shoulders, working out the stiffness from being bound. “But it's a nice way to go, yeah?”

Dean lolled his head towards Castiel. “Uh, totally worth it—oh _yeah_ , right there that's nice.” He turned onto his side a bit, allowing Castiel better access to his shoulder blades. He hummed in contentment as Castiel worked out the soreness, hands moving to press at the muscles of his lower back.

“ Hang on one second. I have something that will make this even better.” Castiel rolled off the bed and Dean snuggled down further into the mattress, sleepy and sated. When the bed finally dipped, signaling Castiel's return, he grunted into the pillow. “Wondered if you were coming back— _”_ He sucked in a sharp breath as Castiel's slick fingers slipped between his asscheeks, one of them breaching his hole, working in and out slowly.

“ That better?” he whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean nodded his head against the pillow. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Fucking  _perfect._ ” And he pushed back, reveling in the feeling of Castiel fucking him open with slick fingers.

 


End file.
